everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DatAsymptote/OC Relationships??
(dabs) let's go Generally speaking, all my OCs are open for potential relationships of any sort unless otherwise stated. Here I will just list the ones I'd prefer/need the most/would work well the most. In Severe Need Of Relationships If you're searching for... Friendships *Radiant von Ganse would do well with a couple of close friends - maybe a polo squad, maybe just a fellow group of like-minded people. *I would really like it if Gladiolus Palms had his own little group of friends (he's kinda off the fringes of FKS, but not quite in with them). *Orleans le Nouveau & Ramsey Baartholomew are both pretty sociable and probably make a ton of friends. If you know one, you know the other *I would appreciate more science buddies for Franz K. Faust?? Or philosophy buddies or psychology buddies or just. anyone with shared interests that he can talk to. *Corona Hua needs friends. Desperately. *Shelley Keaton would love a group of literature nerds to get high with talk to. They have a close knit group though. *Kristan Tell - he has a few friends but I'm always down for more. *Ablative Charming and Absolute Charming - ??? they don't have their full pages up but if you have ideas I'm keen to here. Acquaintances *Klara Spejl has enough close friends so I'm probably not in need of friendships, but acquaintanceships are always nice!! She's incredibly friendly and makes an effort to learn a bit about everyone, so if you have a relatively shy OC who needs an extrovert to drag them out, here's one. *See above, but for Gladiolus Palms *Tereus Dentori isn't the friendships sort, but acquaintances (and admirers!) are well-appreciated. *Pythia Adalinda is a diplomat who would appreciate any sort of political ally. *Lian Tian-e has the Swan Squad but I can envision her with a bunch of emotionally distant "friends" who are more like acquaintances. *Honestly anyone could do with acquaintances. Enemies Please. That's all I have to say. Please. *If you make Pythia Adalinda do paperwork, you're an enemy. **If you disrupt the peace of the school, you're an enemy. *Radiant von Ganse needs princes to use as fencing practises. Not necessarily enemies, but they can be. *Kristan Tell will fight the monarchy. Any monarchy. *??? *I just love enemies hmu Romance ??? Probably not? As least, probably not in the "hello yes I want to ship this to death OTP" way. I would rather those just kinda develop. But!! Some OCs are down for hookups or the likes. *Lian Tian-e *Radiant von Ganse isn't the dating or the hookup type but she's not short of admirers so there you go. *Tereus Dentori is'' famous'' and a robot and a musician. I can envision ppl with a celebrity crush on him or something of the like. Kinda??? Raider Espouse isn't really in need of any friends or acquaintances or enemies, really. I think he's pretty much sorted, though if you have a hacker OC or an OC with an interest in video games or computers, hit me up! I think it would be nice for Raider to get along with some people and have a decent circle of people he knows. As with Sage Idason, I think he's mostly sorted on the interaction front but if you have anyone you're interested in having interact with him, that would be great! The more for potential conspiracies, the better. Same with the Junipers (Icarus Juniper & Mark Juniper) and Airmid Valerian. I feel like I overuse them so it might be better to put more emphasis on my other OCs. Generally, don't ask about Turnus Wyllt. He's not very suspectible for making friends at this moment, and I have a plot arch planned that I don't want to altered because of a new relationship. Other *Bastion Fanfarinet does not exist. **We do not talk about Bastion Fanfarinet. *If you want to talk about my non-legacies / parent OCs, or any other OCs, I'm down too! I didn't put them in any above header because I was unsure whether they could incite as much interest as my OCs who attend EAH. Category:Blog posts